ratchetandclankupyourarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Qwark
'Captain Qwark '''birthname being Copernicus Leslie Qwark is a phoney superhero as he took credit to crushing the eye of the mamma tyhrranoid after Ratchet killed it. Copernicus Qwark is a gorilla raised by Cyclophic Monkeys. He owns a vid-comic (video game), as he is the cowarless superhero. Arsenal In UYA, a glimpse looking like Qwark was first seen on Nature's Mysteries, telling the story of the Florana Treebeast, with stories from an inhabitant of Florana, claiming to have seen it "run right our campsite, 'buck nekked', and holdin' a bananer". When Ratchet and Clank arrived at Florana looking for the "Tree Beast" they found the creature with a mask on and his costume torn in some places and what appeared to be a tattoo down his left shoulder, along with being accompanied by a monkey. He accused Ratchet and Clank of "trespassing on sacred ground, and that they now must walk the "Path of Death," an obstacle course. Once they completed it Ratchet and Clank tried to get an answer out of the beast, hoping it would tell them about Dr. Nefarious. When all the Tree Beast would say was "Hrrrnnggg?", Ratchet claimed "this guy is as stupid as...", and before he finished his sentence, Skrunch the monkey pulled off its mask revealing its face to Clank who realized who the beast really was finishing Ratchet's sentence by gasping "Captain Qwark". Qwark had apparently gone mad and forgotten everything after retreating to the Florana jungles. Qwark attacked them and Ratchet and Clank defeated him, making him think Ratchet was his new leader as Qwark's mask fell on Ratchet's face. The four then squeezed into Ratchet's ship and were told to go to the Starship Phoenix. When they arrived, Qwark and Skrunch were put in a cage to keep them safe. Later on Ratchet and Clank returned from a mission with a Qwark vid-comic, and played it in front of him. This jolted Qwark's memory and he had a flashback and suddenly turned back into his self obsessed character and claiming that this cage was a rubbish dressing room not fit for a pig. While Ratchet and Clank were away on a mission, Qwark took control of the ''Starship Phoenix from Captain Sasha, as he had faced Dr. Nefarious before and felt he had superior capabilities. He then took the most qualified people he knew that were still on his side and assembled the Q-Force. When Ratchet and Clank returned, Qwark introduced them to the Q-Force which consisted of Captain Qwark, Skrunch, Al, Skid McMarx, Helga, Sasha, Ratchet, and Clank. He then set up a new mission for Ratchet and Clank and showed them a crayon drawn plan on lined paper explaining that he would humbly step aside for this mission and let Ratchet and Clank take it. He decided to send them to Aquatos in an attempt to infiltrate Dr. Nefarious' Deep Sea Base. With that, Qwark took up a place in the main seat of the Phoenix Control Room from then on. When Ratchet and Clank returned Qwark had another mission for them as he wanted them to go to Tyhrranosis. He showed them the plan and convinced them that, although Ratchet was doing all the work, that it was still a team effort, as when Ratchet asked what the others would be doing, Qwark explained they would be rooting for and monitoring him, and quietly revealed to Helga that they would be in the Lunch Cafe on deck five, as it was meatloaf day. Throughout the game, Qwark also used the intercom frequently, warning Ratchet to change into his "Regulation Green Q-Force Tights" before he wrote the Lombax up for a dress-code violation, activating the Phoenix's auto-destruct sequence, and congratulating Skrunch on his promotion to Chief Science Officer over Al. Ratchet and Clank went on to defeat the Mamma Tyhrranoid on Tyhrranosis. When the fight was over, Qwark arrived just in time with Darla Gratch ready for an interview. Qwark took the credit and claimed he couldn't do it without his "iron hard" abs. After several more missions, Clank was kidnapped and replaced with Klunk who told them that Nefarious was aboard a ship called the Leviathan, later revealed to be refueling at the Zeldrin Starport. Ratchet, Klunk, Qwark and Skrunch went to the starport and took a Q-Force shuttle to Nefarious' ship while it was refueling. After a comically disastrous short journey to the ship, they arrived. Qwark claimed that another of his brilliant schemes had worked. Once the four had reached the cockpit, they discovered Nefarious, who had tricked them, started the self-destruct sequence and teleported away. While Ratchet, Klunk and Skrunch started to escape, Qwark ran to the Leviathan's dashboard, claiming he saw something he "couldn't leave without" and that he would meet them back at the shuttle. The three made it to the back, where Ratchet sat patiently waiting for Qwark when Klunk started the ship, leaving Qwark behind as there was "no time left". The cruiser then crashed on planet Zeldrin, presumably killing Qwark. When Ratchet, Klunk and Skrunch returned, the Q-Force gave Qwark a memorial service and Helga claimed they would frolic in the obstacle course, in the wee hours of ze morning. When it came to Ratchet, all he could say was he was really tall, had a unique fashion sense and he had a chin shaped like a butt. The President offered his touching condolences, with Klunk writing it off as a load of bullsh-. Later on Ratchet, Clank, who had been rescued by Ratchet, and Skrunch went to the Crash Site on Planet Zeldrin to look for what Qwark went back for. The three then found an escape shuttle with a data disk and Clank found a message from Qwark dressed as a woman and asking for a taxi and promising more bolts to keep it secret. He also asked the Taxi Driver if he had replacement batteries for a pocket Crotchitizer. When the three returned to the Phoenix they decided not to tell the Q-Force and were suspicious of Qwark as they recalled his alliance with Chairman Drek and the Protopet menace. During his time decoding the datadisk, Al found a secret Vid-comic in Qwark's quarters and gave it to Ratchet to play. It revealed Qwarks hideout on the Thran Astroid. Ratchet, Clank and Skrunch traveled there and after battling through the waves of Qwark's defenses, such as his Qwark-Bots, and when they arrived at his quarters, guarded by a forcefield, they made their way in and confronted Qwark. Qwark was in his bedroom and dressed in his pajamas. Skrunch went in first and Qwark asked how Skrunch found him. Ratchet and Clank arrived and Qwark explained that he ran away after realizing he could have died and claimed the universe could not live without Captain Qwark. Enraged and disgusted with Qwark's selfishness and cowardice, Ratchet verbally attacked him and walked away, but Clank stopped and told Qwark that he had a chance to redeem himself and become the hero he always wanted to be. Upon their departure, Qwark looked at his suit, considering Clank's words. Later on, Ratchet and Clank confronted Nefarious and when it'd come to stopping the Biobliterator launch sequence, Nefarious transformed it into a massive mech. Qwark came screaming in on his shuttle, resulting in a team-up between him and the two, who boarded a nearby Hovership. Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark eventually defeated Nefarious and Qwark was very much redeemed after his previous actions. Qwark was present at the premiere of the new Secret Agent Clank movie with Skrunch. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.